Tenkai knights one shots
by dragonfreakgirl99
Summary: A bunch of Tenkai knights one shots from you the reader's ideas
1. Chapter 1

Hello eveyone, this fanfiction will be one shots of the Tenkai Knight characters.

Guren Nash/Bravenwolf, Ceylan Jones/Tributon, Chooki Mason/Lydendor, Toxsa Dalton/Valorn, Gen/Dromus and Beni/Venetta

and i'll let you guys chose a one-shot option and i'll write about it. This will be a pg-13 story so please no inappropriate suggestions. But i will allow kissing. BTW this will be my first time writing first shots so i apologize if it is not great. Also i do not own the characters or Tenkai Knights it all belongs to the respected owner. SO please when your ready send me your ideas and parings of your favorite ships and i'll write them up as soon as i can.

\- dragonfreakgirl


	2. Tenkai Wolf (Ceylan x Guren)

Tenkai Knights One Shots

 **Tenkai wolf**

 **Ceylan x Guren**

It was a bright sunny day in Benham City, the school bell has just rung and all of the kids excitedly left the building. The four heroes were walking side by side, chatting with each other.

"So how did your game go Chooki?" Guren asked.

"We won." Chooki said with pride in his voice.

"Of course you did" Ceylan commented.

"Well, I just like to point out I unlocked a new level in this new game I got" Toxsa giggled.

"Oh zip it microchip." Ceylan fired back.

"Oh just you wait until I get my growth spurt kicks in." Toxsa shot back. Then suddenly the boys core bricks began to glow.

"Guys, we're being summoned." Guren said.

The knights quickly got to Mr White's shop and they went straight towards the portal, they put their core bricks in and they began to teleport to Quarton.

"TENKAI POWER" Guren Yelled.

"TENKAI SPEED" Ceylan Yelled.

"TENKAI STRENGTH" Toxsa yelled.

"TENKAI AGILITY" Chooki yelled.

"BRAVENWOLF CORE ENGAGE" Guren yelled.

"TRIBUTION CORE ENGAGE" Ceylan yelled.

"VALORN CORE ENGAGE" Toxsa yelled.

"LYDENDOR CORE ENGAGE" Chooki yelled.

"TENKAI KNIGHT GO" They yelled together.

Now the brave Tenkai Knights made it safely to Quarton. The Knights quickly made it to the battlefield. n

"Beag, what's the situation?" Bravenwolf asked the commander.

"The attack is being leaded by Dromus and Venetta, my brave Knights." Beag answered.

"Alright guys. Let's go titan." Bravenwolf ordered.

Then all of the knights were in their Tenkai titan forms. Then all together they charged bravely into battle.

The out of know where Granox and Slyger appeared out of nowhere and attacked the knights, distracting them from their goals.

While they were distracted fighting Slyger and Granox, Dromus was charging up a cannon, which had to take a lot of time and a lot of Tenkai energy. Venetta was getting bored of waiting and she charged at Bravenwolf, and they were in a hard and fast battle.

"Venetta, Its ready." Dromus said. Venetta then got of the way Dromus fired the cannon. There was a bright red light burning the vison of everyone that was in the way. The red light hit Bravenwolf dead centre in the chest.

"AHHHH" Bravenwolf screamed in pain. Bravenwolf powered down from titan mode and passed out lying down, with no movement.

"BRAVENWOLF" The knights yelled.

Tribution was the first one on the scene. He crouched down to Bravenwolf, shaking him to get a reaction. But there was none.

"You don't think his..." Tribution was interrupted before he could finish his sentence.

"His not, let's go back to Earth." Lydendor ordered.

"I'll carry him" Valorn said as he gently swung Bravenwolf over his shoulder. He could hear a slight groan coming from Bravenwolf but he didn't wake up.

The knights then teleported back to Earth, Guren fell to the floor.

"GUREN!" Ceylan shouted as he crouched down and he picked Guren up with Chooki's help, they put him down gently on the couch and put a blanket on him.

"When do you think he'll wake up?" Toxsa asked from another room.

"Don't know" Chooki answered. Ceylan continued to stay with Guren and remained silent, he just continued to stay by Guren's side.

"Please wake up Guren." Ceylan chocked.

"You're my best friend Guren, I'm not allowing you to leave just yet." Ceylan croaked.

Then Guren began to glow red.

"GUREN!" Ceylan shouted. Chooki and Toxsa entered the room when they heard him shout. Then Guren was gone.

"Where did he go?" Toxsa asked.

There was a small bump under the blanket, Ceylan pulled the blanket off, but he didn't see Guren what he saw was a red and black wolf with purple eyes.

"What the heck happened to him?" Ceylan asked while staring at the wolf.

"Their cannon turned Guren into a wolf?" Chooki asked confused of the situation.

The Guren wolf tilted his head as he stared at Ceylan.

"What are we going to do with him?" Toxsa asked.

"We can't let his dad see him like this." Chooki commented.

"I'll take him to my house, my parents are out for the weekend." Ceylan said.

"But we still have to tell his dad where Guren is so he doesn't get worried." Chooki said.

"Don't worry I got this." Ceylan said he grabbed his phone and he called Guren's dad.

"Hello Mr Nash, is it alright if Guren stays out at my place for the night, you see Guren was helping me do some homework and we lost track of time and it is a bit dark for Guren to back home alone so I suggested for him to stay, is that alright?" Ceylan asked.

"Sure, you two have fun, I'll pick Guren up in the afternoon." Mr Nash said.

"No, it's okay you don't have to pick Guren up, he can make his own way tomorrow." Ceylan said.

"Alright, have fun." Mr Nash said and the call ended.

"See what I told ya." Ceylan said proudly.

"okay, so Ceylan will take care of Guren and tomorrow morning we will meet here at Mr White's shop and we can discuss how we're going to change Guren back." Chooki ordered.

"Okay see you guys tomorrow." Said Toxsa and he left the shop. Chooki left a few seconds after then it was just Guren and Ceylan.

"Well come on dude, let's get going." Ceylan said. Guren barked happily and walked along Ceylan.

It took a while to get to Ceylan's house but they made it safely.

"Okay dude, what do you want for dinner?" Ceylan asked while checking his cabinet. Guren just continued to stare at him.

Ceylan went to his freezer and got out a frozen two steak.

"Looks like were having steak Guren." Ceylan said and he started making the steak. He put Guren's steak on the floor and Guren started munching on it happily. Soon they finished eating their meal Ceylan grabbed a lime parfait from the freezer and he jumped onto his couch and started watching TV. Guren has also hopped onto the couch and continued to stare at Ceylan.

"What? Do you want some lime parfait? Ceylan asked he put some onto his finger and the wolf pup started to lick his finger.

"It's good right?" Ceylan asked. Soon Ceylan had finished his desert and he cleaned up and he turned off the TV.

"Alright buddy, let's go to bed." Ceylan said. Guren followed him upstairs to his bedroom and as soon as they entered Guren hopped onto the bed and curled himself in ball. Ceylan quickly took a shower and changed into his PJs and when he came back he saw the wolf pup fast asleep. Ceylan hopped onto his bed and he continued to stare at his celling.

"Guren, what if we can't change you back?" Ceylan asked to no one.

"I miss you buddy." Ceylan croaked. Ceylan quickly fell asleep soon after that.

~NEXT MORNING~

Ceylan woke up to Guren licking his face. Ceylan was soon in a fits of laughter and giggles.

"Alright Guren enough." Ceylan said through his giggles. Guren stopped his attack on Ceylan, Guren started howling. Ceylan looked at his clock it said 7:00 A.M.

"Crap! I'm going to be late." Ceylan said as he shoved the sheets off of him and quickly got changed and grabbed an apple and he Guren raced towards Mr White's shop. When he opened the door he saw Mr White standing beside the counter, Chooki and Toxsa were also there chatting amongst themselves.

"You're late as usual." Toxsa commented.

"Jeez, sorry but hey I'm here better late than never." Ceylan said. Guren howled at his feet.

"Oh good, I didn't lose you." Ceylan said.

"So what is our plan to change Guren?" Ceylan asked Chooki.

"Well I think we have to have Guren get hit by the cannon again in order for him to change back to himself." Chooki said.

"What? What if he doesn't survive the attack?" Ceylan asked.

"Guren's strong. You know that." Chooki said.

"Last time he got hit he turned into a wolf pup! What if he gets turned into something else or something worse could happen to him!" Ceylan shouted.

"Ceylan please no shouting my shop" Mr white ordered.

"Why are you so worried Ceylan?" Toxsa teased.

"Guren is my best friend Toxsa, I don't want anything bad to happen to him." Ceylan told him.

"Best friend or boyfriend?" Toxsa teased again.

"Toxsa stop." Chooki said "look Ceylan I get that your worried, I'm worried for Guren's safety as well not just you but I don't know what else to do." Chooki said.

"But we never teleported with anyone else, how are we going to get Guren to Quarton in his wolf form?" Ceylan asked.

"Are you forgetting? We will take the drop ship." Toxsa said.

"Is it possible that it will work?" Ceylan asked.

"Yes, I'm sure." Chooki said.

"Well then let's get going then." Ceylan said.

The drop ship worked, Tribution, Lydendor and Valorn all made it through even Guren who was more in a robot form of a wolf. The Knights then meet up with Beag.

"My brave knights, where is Bravenwolf?" Beag asked.

The knights explained the situation and their plan to turn Bravenwolf back to his original form.

"I don't like it but if it is to turn Bravenwolf back to his natural form then we will follow your lead our brave knights" Beag said then they were shot at by the corrupted.

"Alright guys lets go titan mode" Lydendor ordered. In a flash they turned into their titan forms.

The Bravenwolf wolf was ready to fight he growled at the corrupted.

"Hey buddy, you stay here and watch us fight." Tribution said.

Then the three knights went into battle with the corrupted. Venetta and Dromus were back, Dromus was fighting Lydendor while Venetta was fighting Tribution and Valorn was fighting Slyger. The Bravenwolf pup was sitting still, anxious to join in the fight but he was listening to Tribution's command but then he saw Granox firing the cannon at Tribution. The Bravenwolf pup went into acting ignoring Beag's command for him to come back, he was desperate to save his friend.

The Bravenwolf pup jumped in front of Tribution protecting him from the cannon. It was a direct hit; the battlefield was lit up with a bright red colour.

"NO!" Tribution yelled. He saw the Bravenwolf pup was knocked out then the pup began to glow a bright red, and stood before Tribution was Bravenwolf standing tall in his titian, sword in hand ready to battle, ready to strike.

"Welcome back Bravenwolf." Tribution commented.

"Good to be back." Bravenwolf said.

"Bravenwolf Cannon" Bravenwolf yelled and his cannon shot out a hot red lazar that destroyed the cannon Granox was using, the attack made Granox turn back to his brick form. Soon Dromus forgetting about Lydendor went after Bravenwolf and their swords clashed with each other. They fought fiercely with each other.

"You may have won today Bravenwolf but soon your friends will be your downfall." Dromos while sending Bravenwolf to the ground.

"Retreat" Dromus ordered, and the corrupted were gone. The corekai cheered for their victory and for the return of Bravenwolf. The Knights teleported home peacefully.

"Ah, it's so good to see Guren back and not passed out." Mr white commented.

"Thanks I guess." Guren said "Thank you guys for helping me."

"No worries, it's great to have out fearless leader back, I honestly don't know how you do it" Chooki said happily.

"Yeah, let's go and celebrate" Toxsa said cheerfully.

The knights finished eating at Toxsa's family diner and parted ways. All was left were Ceylan and Guren, they were happily watching the sunset together at the park, in complete silence

"Ceylan, I want to say thank you. For what you did, looking after me. Even though I was a wolf pup, I could hear everything you said." Guren said while breaking the silence.

Ceylan's face turned into a tomato "no worries dude, just don't get hit by any more cannons that turn into a wolf" Ceylan said.

"Are you blushing?" Guren asked.

"No… maybe." Ceylan said. Guren chuckled.

"Well I better be getting home now" Guren said while leaving the park.

"Wait" Ceylan said while slowly walking up to him, Ceylan through his arms around Guren's neck while pulling him into a hug.

"Thank you for stepping in for me with the cannon, it was going to hit me and you saved me, again." Ceylan said.

"No worries, dude you do it for me" Guren said.

Then they parted ways.

~end~

 **A/n: thank you all for reading my first one shot chapter of Ceylan and Guren I must admit they are my favourite pair so It was easy for me to write something about them. Don't be shy you are free to suggest any idea or parring you wish. This idea was suggested by Starshine gaming thank you for the idea I hope it was up to your wishes. This one shot has got 2181 words :D**

\- **Dragonfreakgirl**


	3. Tenkai Suprise (Toxsa x Chooki)

Tenkai Knights one shots

Tenkai surprise

Chooki x Toxsa

The Tenkai knights are coming back from a very successful battle from Quarton and they were all very cheerful for their victory.

"Did you see how we whipped their butts? Now that we a team of six we are much stronger than before" Toxsa said cheerfully.

"Yeah, we all have improved heaps" Guren agreed.

"I know that I would have never expected someone like me to join you boys, but I have changed so much" Beni said happily with a big grin.

"Soon there will be no more corrupted freaks and our jobs will be done" Ceylan said happily.

"We never could have never done it without Beag and the corekai" Chooki commented.

"Speaking of good news, guess what's happening tomorrow?" Toxsa asked the knights

"What? You're getting lime parfait on your menu?" Ceylan asked

"No it's…" Toxsa started to speak

"You're getting a new video game?" Gen interrupted

"No it's…" Toxsa spoke again

"Oh jeez, sorry guys, I've got to bail I'm late for dinner" Guren interrupted and he left Mr White's shop.

"You're having dinner now its 6:30?" Toxsa asked to no one.

"Sorry guys, I've got bail too, me and Gen are getting are getting new shoes" Beni said while dragging Gen behind her

"What why do I have to go?" Gen asked

"I would of asked Guren but you'll have to do" Beni said as they left the shop

"I've also got soccer practice" Chooki said while also leaving

All was left were Ceylan and Toxsa.

"Are you going to bail too?" Toxsa asked

"Yeah sorry dude, I've got a tone of homework I've got to catch up on, I'll see ya tomorrow microchip" Ceylan said

"Just you wait Ceylan, I'll be taller than you one day" Toxsa fired back

"Yeah that will be the day" Ceylan said while leaving Toxsa by himself

"Hey guys it's my birthday tomorrow" Toxsa commented sarcastically

~AT GUREN'S HOUSE~

"Ok guys, our little decoy worked so what is our plan for tomorrow?" Guren asked

"Well he is what I plan for tomorrow. Ceylan and Guren distract Toxsa tomorrow and make sure he doesn't come to the diner while Gen and Beni and I sent up the surprise party I have got planned for him" Chooki said.

"Alright sounds easy enough, how much time do you need?" Guren asked

"Well most likely the whole day" Chooki answered

"The whole day?" Ceylan questioned

"Well just give me as much time as you can before sunset" Chooki said

"Ok then it is decided, Ceylan and I will try and distract Toxsa as much as we can before sunset while Chooki, Beni, Gen possibly Wakamei could help you guys out and Chooki can message me when he is ready or if it is for an emergency" Guren ordered

"Okay guys see you tomorrow" Guren said while everyone started leaving his house and chatting amongst themselves.

Guren then went to his bedroom and he curled up with Max and he shortly drifted to sleep.

~NEXT DAY~

Toxsa was awoken when by his doorbell, he grumpy got up out of bed and when he opened the door he saw Guren and Ceylan standing outside his house.

"What are you guys doing here so early?" Toxsa asked

"We wanted to take you to the arcade" Guren answered

"Really is it because of the day is an important day?" Toxsa asked hoping to get a happy response

"I don't think it is an important, just a regular day we just wanted to take you down town where the arcade had opened up" Ceylan said

"Sure let me get changed, you can come inside if you want" Toxsa said.

Toxsa quickly got changed and he saw Ceylan and Guren in his living room chatting.

"Okay I'm ready" Toxsa announced

"Ok cool" Guren and they left Toxsa's house.

~AT THE DINER~

The diner was closed for the special day, Chooki, Beni, Gen and Wakamei we all blowing up green balloons, a big sign hanging down with the letters in green saying "happy birthday Toxsa" and many more.

Wakamei was busy in the kitchen making the food and Toxsa's birthday cake which was going to be a choc chip peppermint flavour, it was going to be an epic surprise party.

"Okay, I think we are almost done guys." Chooki told everyone "Looks like we are going to be finished earlier than we thought."

"Okay, I'm going to message Guren and tell him that we are ready for them to come and to bring the birthday boy." Chook said.

~At THE Arcade~

Guren, Toxsa and Ceylan were all having a fun time at the arcade; Ceylan and Toxsa were a little more serious with the games, Guren then got a message from Chooki.

"Hey Toxsa why don't we head to your diner; I'm getting a bit hungry" Guren told them

"Yeah sure, I am also low on hunger" Toxsa mentioned

The boys then quickly left the arcade it didn't take too long for them to reach the diner.

"That's odd, why is it closed today?" Toxsa asked himself

Toxsa opened the door and he immediately got sprayed with green confetti, and a huge roar of "surprise!" Toxsa had a massive blush on his tanned cheeks and a shocked expression.

"What's going on?" Toxsa asked

"A surprise party dude" Ceylan answered

"But I thought you forgot" Toxsa whispered

"Nah, we were just acting" Guren answered

"So you all organised this for me?" Toxsa asked

"Well we helped it was all Chooki's idea" Guren said

"Really, thanks Chooki" Toxsa said while blushing

"No worries dude" Chooki said while also blushing

They then happily continued celebrating Toxsa's birthday for the rest of the day, Toxsa opened his presents he basically got new video games, they ate lots of food, ate the cake Wakamei made for them they sung happy birthday for Toxsa.

It was the best birthday Toxsa could ask for, and it's all thanks to Chooki.

 **a/n: thank you all for reading my second one shot for Chooki and Toxsa this one was slightly hard but I like a good challenge this idea was suggested by 3Dshippingislife thank you for reading again and ask more ideas for me to write but be aware I have returned to school so it may take me a awhile to complete xx**

\- Dragonfreakgirl


	4. Tenkai Confession (Guren x Ceylan (1) )

Tenkai Knights one shot

Guren x Ceylan (1)

Tenkai confession

The Tenkai knights had just had an almost unsuccessful mission, Guren got hurt pretty bad while protecting Ceylan from a laser from the corrupted and Guren almost passed out or it could have been worse. Then not too long they were victorious and they all cheered when they made it home safely through the portal. They were all happy from their mission, except Ceylan. Ceylan was feeling a bit guilty and tried from their victorious battle. Ceylan just kept looking down at the floor, kicking it every so often. Right now Ceylan and Guren were walking back to Guren's house to do some last minute homework, for it was currently sunset a handful of people were walking home from their day of work.

"Hey Ceylan, you ok?" Guren asked.

Ceylan remained silent.

"If you're worried about me getting that hit from that laser don't worry about it. I do it for you over and over without a doubt" Guren said

Ceylan had teary eyes from he had just heard from Guren.

"Why?" Ceylan asked Guren was silent he stopped walking. He turned to Ceylan. They looked at each other's eyes.

"I'll tell you inside" Guren whispered Ceylan had not noticed they had reached Guren's house.

They walked inside, Guren's cat Max greeted them as soon they entered the house. They walked to Guren's living room. They sat down on the couch, in silence.

"Ceylan, the reason why I keep saving you and the reason why I'll save you over and over again. It's because I like you a lot" Guren said quietly

Ceylan chuckled, Guren looked at him with fear on his face; "I like you too buddy"

"No not like that Ceylan" Guren chuckled

"like w- "Ceylan got cut off with Guren's lips connected to his Ceylan's eyes were full of shocked, what was he feeling in his stomach? Butterflies? Or love?

They were like that for a few minutes, they had to pull away because of a little thing called air.

"I am hoping that you have the same feelings as I do. If not- "this time Guren was cut off with Ceylan's lips and pushed back down on to the couch. Once again they pulled apart they just stared into each other's eyes with happy silence. Ceylan was happily on top of Guren, Guren ran a hand through Ceylan's blue hair. He slowly took Ceylan's goggles off and put them down on the floor.

"Ceylan Jones, will you go out with me?" Guren whispered to him, for his answer once again he was connected to Guren's lips. This moment to them felt as if they had no worries as if the world were only just them. They separated.

"Yes" Ceylan answered, they smiled at each other.

"Ceylan, I will love you for ever. I promise you, I will always protect you from any laser or hit" Guren told him

"Guren, you don't need to protect to me. Just stay safe for me" Ceylan said and they learned in again

They had been so focused on each other that they forgot about their homework and time had moved so quickly it was now night time.

"Do you want to go to bed?" Guren asked, Ceylan nodded his "Ok let's, go" Guren said while struggling to get up with Ceylan on top of him.

"Dude, get up" Guren complained Ceylan chuckled.

"I think I'm good" Ceylan said somehow Guren managed to get up and he left Ceylan on the couch. Guren was the first one to reach his bedroom, he hoped on top his bunk bed. He immediately relaxed and started falling asleep. He got a surprise shock when Ceylan jumped on top of him, they were back in the position like they were on the couch, just staring into each other's souls.

"Ceylan, guess what?" Guren asked

"What?" Ceylan asked him

"I love you" Guren whispered and he leaned in and kissed Ceylan's forehead, Ceylan giggled at the touch.

"I love you too bae" Ceylan said while he kissed Guren's cheek. Ceylan moved a bit so that he was lying on Guren's chest, listening to his heartbeat, he could hear it thumping like a drum. This was probably one of Ceylan's favourite new sound. He would listen to it as long as he could. Guren had his arm's wrapped around Ceylan's hip. Ceylan looked up at Guren to see him out like a light, Guren had already went to dream world it wasn't until soon after Ceylan followed him.

 _That night their hearts beat as one._

 **a/n: Thank you all for reading this one shot of another story of Guren and Ceylan. Guren is my favourite character so it is a lot easier for me to write about him and his surroundings. I apologise for the late update I have been back at school and I have been busy so be patient and I'll try and write up a new one shot every week as much as I can. This one shot was one of my ideas, I had been thinking for a while so hopefully you guys didn't mind… so I hope you are all having a good morning/afternoon/evening etc and bye bye**

 **-dragonfreakgirl**


End file.
